Isolation
by CarrieC
Summary: When Voldemort targets the Weasley family, Ginny is forced to go into hiding and live alone. It's been over a year and she's still alone until one day when two people show up at her door. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR- Everything.  Me- Nothin'.

Isolation

            The first rays of sunlight broke through the windows, creeping ever so slowly towards the bed where Ginny Weasley slept.  It was a matter of moments before they reached her face, but she was awake before the rays could pull her from slumber.  She stared at the ceiling blankly before peeling the yellow flowered duvet from her body and getting out of bed.

            She crossed the floor of her bedroom, stopping for a moment to stare into the full-length mirror that was mounted next to her door.  As she gazed at her reflection she took in her appearance, half expecting to see a change, but she was met with the usual… plain old Ginny.  The same auburn hair that fell to the middle of her back… the same chocolate brown eyes… the same freckles that slightly powdered her face and shoulders, not as pronounced as in her youth but still there all the same.  

            She sighed softly and gave her reflection a small smile before leaving her room and walking into her living room and over to her entertainment center.  She pressed the power button on her TV and watched as the black screen was consumed by talking cartoon animal things.  She rolled her eyes, cursing the failed attempts at muggle entertainment. 

            Finding herself quickly annoyed by the program, Ginny turned her attention to the VCR.  She considered herself a pretty intelligent witch, given she was no Hermione, but she could hold her own and was as the top of her class when she attended Hogwarts.  When it came to muggle contraptions, however, she was completely clueless.  Even after using the machine for little over a year, she still was unable to understand it.  When she got it to work, it was completely by luck.  

            Finally after poking at it for what seemed like forever, she got the damned thing to work, and she was greeted by the image of a well-muscled American whose name always escaped her.  She looked at the screen and thought to herself, 'Who is it?  Benny Breaks…Bully Blinks…Billy Blanks!  Yeah, that's it!'  She stepped back from the TV and began doing what Billy called Tae Bo.

                                                                      *****

            An hour later, Ginny collapsed onto a plush, navy couch that took up residence in her living room.  Despite the lack of breath and muscle exhaustion, she felt a vague sense of fulfillment at the daily body beating.  After a few moments, she gathered enough will power to get up and wander into kitchen to fix herself breakfast.  Almost mechanically, she set to preparing her meal.  Within twenty minutes her meal was complete and she carried it on a tray back into the living room, plopping it down on the oak coffee table as she sat on the couch.  She picked up the remote, the only thing she could work besides the toaster, and turned the channel to some absurd talk show, finally settling down to eat her breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, a croissant, fruit, and orange juice.

            When she finished, Ginny turned off the TV and carried her tray back into the kitchen.  As she washed the dishes she found herself thinking back to one not so very special morning in the Burrow.

_            It was a full house that morning in the Burrow.  Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins and all their families had returned home to celebrate their parents' wedding anniversary the previous day.  They had all left after breakfast, to return to their busy lives and jobs.  Harry and Hermione were the only two remaining.  The two had decided to spend the last month of summer holiday at the Weasley's before returning to Hogwarts for their last year of school, much to both Ginny and Ron's delight.  Though Ginny's crush on Harry had faded she still could not help from stuttering and blushing every time he talked to her.  _

_            It was her and Ron's turn to wash the dishes that morning, a task that would not have been so daunting if the Weasley family didn't have enough people to almost fill two quidditch teams plus Harry and Hermione.  Ron and she were silent as they washed the breakfast dishes.   _

_            "So, Gin, I take it you still have a thing for Harry?"  Ron spoke up nonchalantly, as if he had asked what the weather was like outside._

_            Ginny's eyes widened and her face turned the color of her freckles.  She opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was, "Um.. uh..."_

_            He laughed at her. "I take that as a yes.  Really, Gin, I would have thought by third year at least you would have gotten the clue that you and Harry will never happen," he said voice dripping with the usual tone of 'I'm your big brother so I'm right about everything'.  He casually dried a plate and set it down._

_            Despite the fact that she did not like Harry anymore, she felt her face flush with anger as she turned to her brother.  She waited a moment before saying a little too calmly, "Ronald, I suggest that you never let those words come out of your mouth again or it won't be my fault when I tell Mum whose room Hermione left at 3 o'clock last night."  She smirked as she watched the color drain from his face.  _

_            "Y-you wouldn't?!"  Ron half stated, half asked.  He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to not back down to her threats._

_            "I don't know.  Would I?"  She smiled sweetly and turned around to leave the kitchen.  _

_            When she was a few steps away she heard him say, "It's still hopeless though.  Harry would never like you."  She clenched her fists and turned around, promptly dunking his head into the soapy dishwater.  She laughed as she fled up the stairs._

            Ginny blinked and tried to shake away the memory.  It hurt to think about her family.  It had been so long since she had seen her family (or anyone else for that matter)… well, one year, two months, and twelve days to be exact.  

            About a year and a half after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, Voldemort rose again for the long, final war.  He had finally gained his power completely and gathered enough followers to begin the war, first attacking Hogwarts.  Ginny blinked back tears just thinking about it.  Voldemort had no real reason to attack Hogwarts except for what it represented: the future of the wizarding world.  By the time Dumbledore found out he was being attacked it was too late.  Unable to send the students home, he along with all the other professors was able to perform a spell that protected the students.  They were able to protect the students but they had ultimately lost the battle.  

            And unfortunately, all battles have their casualties.  Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Hagrid died in the attack.  This came as a great shock to the wizarding world, especially Harry and the Weasley family.  After the Hogwarts attack they had devoted their entire lives to fighting against Voldemort.  The war had also brought everyone's true loyalties, pitting friends against friends, families against families, and in some cases fathers against sons, as was the case with Draco Malfoy and his disgustingly evil father, Lucius.  She felt no fuzzy feelings for Draco, but she knew how hard it must have been to change sides and go against his father and Voldemort, especially with the killing of his mother, Narcissa.  Among the Weasley clan, Charlie and Percy had died in the war.  Ginny allowed tears to flow freely at this.  She had not even been allowed to go to their funerals.  That was one of the worst parts… not being able to mourn with her family.

            Ginny felt the anger rise in her, so great that she began shaking.  With a frustrated cry, she threw a glass at the wall across the room.  She sunk down on the kitchen floor, running her hands through her hair dejectedly.  At the beginning of the war, her mother along with Bill's wife, Charlotte, their two kids, Mark, 6, and Norah, 4, Percy's wife, Penelope, their son, Joseph, 3, George's wife, Alicia (formerly Alicia Spinnet) and Fred's wife, Angelina (formerly Angelina Johnson), who was pregnant at the time the war began.  No one in the Weasley family knew where they were sent or how they were doing.  They were sometimes able to send them messages but they would never get a reply.

            The entire Weasley family including Harry and Hermione had begged Ginny to go with them, but she, being the stubborn Weasley she was, refused to flee, insisting that she could do much more good staying at fighting.  She had been right at first, but that was before the raid at Godric's Hollow.  The raid was masterminded by Ron and Harry and key strategists had been Charlie, Percy, Hermione, and even little Ginny.  They were able to force the Death Eater's to retreat, gaining the light side's first victory.  Defeating the Death Eaters there had been the first huge step to changing the tide of the war, which up until that point they were losing.  This also made Voldemort aware of what a threat the Weasley family really was.

            Ginny remembered the day that Charlie and Percy were killed.  It was such a dark day in her mind.  She remembered crying all day until the tears refused to flow.  She remembered looking out her window wondering if all this fighting was really worth it.  She remembered her father coming in and telling her that it was too risky for Ginny to stay and fight… that everyone had decided that it was best that she go into hiding and live as a muggle until the war was over… that it was too dangerous for her to live with her mother… that she had to be alone.

            And that is where she was today… alone in the middle of nowhere.

                                                                      *****

            The sound of running water in the sink behind her brought Ginny out of her daze.  Wiping at a few tears, she stood up and turned off the water.  She reached under the sink and took out a small handbroom and dustpan, and crossed the kitchen to clean up the broken glass.  As she went to throw the shards away, she stepped on a small piece that she had missed.  She cursed the fact that she was not allowed to do magic as she tended to her foot.

            She walked back into her bedroom, pulled her gardening clothes from her dresser, and changed into them.  When she was younger and would watch her mother work in the garden, it was always beyond her how her mother could take enjoyment in such an action.  Even now, Ginny hated gardening, but there was something about it that made her continue to do so each day.  She figured it was due to the fact that she had control over something beside herself… that she was able to do something and have it respond back by either thriving or dying.  Whatever it was, she tried not to think about it.

            Gathering her gardening tools, she went out back and gardened for a few hours before the heat forced to stop for the day.  She stood up admiring her garden for a moment, proud of what the weed patch had grown into, and went inside, closing only the screen door.  

            Ginny entered her bedroom, shedding her sweaty and soiled clothes, and went into her bathroom to take a long shower.  When she finished, she changed into denim capri pants and a light blue, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  As she sat down at the edge of her bed and pulled her wet hair into a knot, she looked at the clock.  It was around 2 p.m.  She thought about making herself lunch but her thoughts were interrupted by a yawn that escaped her throat.  Perhaps a nap would be better.  She stretched her limbs before laying down on her better and falling asleep.

                                                                      *****

            When Ginny awoke sometime later the sun was beginning to set.  She turned over on her side to look at the clock that sat on her bedside table.  It was nearly 7 o'clock.  She moaned and dragged herself out of bed.  She moaned again when she realized the hunger gnawing at her stomach.  

            She left her room walking towards the kitchen, but stopped when she noticed a pair of shadows standing outside the screen door.  'Death Eaters!' she thought frenetically to herself.  She froze, unsure of what to do.  Her wand was too hidden to get in a hurry so her eyes frantically searched around her for a weapon.  She spotted a fire poker by the fireplace and tried to make her way towards it, but it was too late.  The pair had moved inside.

            Ginny timidly brought her eyes to look at the pair.  She was met with a pair of intense green eyes watching her hopingly.  She gasped bringing her hands to her mouth, eyes widening.  

            "Oh my god, Harry!" she said, uttering her first words for the day.

            "Hey Gin…" Harry replied almost shyly.

            Both speechless, they stood there for a moment, just watching each other.  After a few minutes, Ginny looked away to see whom the other person was.  The man seemed to be unconscious and his head was drooping down so she could only see a head of white-blonde hair.  She heard him moan and then he spoke...

            "Hello Weasley."  

            He lifted his head and she was met with a pair of ice blue eyes set in an aristocratic face.  She involuntarily gasped and took a step back.

            "Malfoy?!"

                                                                         *****

Author's Note: Well, there you have it… the first chapter of what I hope is many.  Be kind and review.  

Next Chapter: Why are Harry and Malfoy here?  


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JKR- Everything.  Me- Nothin'.

Author's Note: I deserve many reviews just for the mere fact that I actually continued.  I have this horrible problem of starting but never continuing.  It actually would have been out a lot sooner but I had to write a paper for AP Lit on Albert Camus' The Stranger… blech.  But enjoy.

Isolation

Malfoy smirked at Ginny's baffled expression.  She watched as he opened his mouth to undoubtedly give her his signature witty and insulting remark, but then was surprised as his face went blank and he passed out, falling to the floor.

Harry sighed with obvious frustration.  "Typical Malfoy.  Not happy unless he's causing a scene."  He bent over and picked him up.  Struggling under Malfoy's weight, he looked at Ginny for help.

Still shocked to silence, Ginny quickly rushed over into the interior of her living room and pushed the bulky coffee table out of the way.  She then, quickly as possible, pulled out the sofa, another strange Muggle contraption.

Harry laid Malfoy down on the couch, and then collapsed into an armchair, obviously exhausted.  She glanced at Malfoy and took in the reality of the situation.  His face was much altered from the last time she had seen him over 3 years ago.  His once pale, angelic face was now visibly hardened and chiseled, no doubt due to years of fighting for the cause.  She even thought that she could see that he had somewhat of a tan.  Through his sweat soaked shirt, she could see his toned and muscular chest and arms.  He really was a conceited and miserable prat, but he was also extremely gorgeous.

He was also burning up with fever.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry start to stand up to help take care of Malfoy.  Ginny held up her hands to motion for him to sit back down.  "Don't worry about it, Harry.  I'll take care of it."  She gave him a somewhat awkward smile, not having smiled at another person in so long.  In all her years at the Burrow did she ever imagine that she would ever have trouble smiling.

Harry sank back into the couch and closed his eyes with a sigh.  "Thanks Gin."

She resisted the urge to run and throw her arms around the tired boy… no, he was a man now.  As looked at him now she could not help but see how he had changed.  His features, too, had been hardened by years of war.  He was still thin, and the effects of years of playing Quidditch had yet to wear off due to absence.  He had shrugged his youthful visage and was now a handsome young adult.

But in his eyes Ginny noticed the greatest change.  In the depths of his striking green eyes there no longer resided the young, exuberant, and carefree fire of his teenage years.  They were now dulled by the harsh realities of war, death, and overwhelming pain.

Ginny gasped, trying to hold back tears.  She could not help but feel for him.  A part of her would always love the boy of old, and a part of her would always mourn his loss.

She rubbed at her eyes that were now saturated with unrepressed tears.  She quickly brushed them away as she hurried into the kitchen, eager to make herself useful.  She briskly set to heating a kettle full of water to make tea.  After shoving a shepherd's pie that she'd made the previous day into the oven, Ginny returned to the living room.

Harry was now lightly dozing and did not move at her re-entrance. She turned her attention to Malfoy who was now squirming in a feverish dream.  Ginny sat down beside him and placed a hand on his forehead; she really needed to get his fever down.  She wished desperately that she was able to do magic, but she had been prevented from doing so for her own safety.  She scoffed.

She set to work, first removing his shoes and shocks.  She brought her hands hesitantly to the hem of his shirt, mentally preparing herself to remove his shirt.  It was strange that she was so nervous about taking his shirt off; she had seen her brothers and Harry with their shirts off countless times, so what was so different now?

Standing up abruptly, Ginny walked back into the kitchen and took out a large basin, filling it with ice water.  She placed it on the table besides the pullout sofa, and then walked to the hall closet.  She returned to Malfoy's side with a towel and two washcloths.  Without a thought, she removed the shirt from his torso.  Gathering some ice from the bowl into a washcloth, she set it on his forehead, which was furrowed from obvious nightmares.

Ginny began to run the other cold, wet cloth over his face and down his neck and chest.  As she was doing so, Malfoy began to squirm more violently under her touch.

"No…stop… don't touch me…" he murmured absently.  She had the feeling that he was not talking to her.  "Father… please, don't touch me!  Father!!"  His wriggling became worse and her began to thrash out, blows coming dangerously close to her face.  

But as she watched him in this helpless state she could not seem to pull herself away.  Risking getting hit, she placed a hand on his chest and smoothed his hair back comfortingly.  

"Shh…" she whispered softly.  "It's okay."  Almost immediately he began to settle down and his sleeping became increasingly more peaceful.  She continued the action for a few more minutes until she could hear his light snoring.  

Ginny smiled to herself, imagining Ron's face if he could see her now, nursing a Malfoy.  Almost as quickly as the thought had formed in her mind, she pulled away.  He was a Malfoy.  How could she forget?  Luckily, she was saved by the shrill whistle of the tea kettle in the kitchen.  She rushed back into the kitchen to finish with dinner.

                                                                     *****

Harry awoke later to the sound of dishes rustling in the kitchen.  He blinked his eyes open and looked around taking in his surroundings.  He was beginning to think that he was in the safe house of some random family that supported the cause when saw a familiar auburn head pop up from behind an island in the kitchen.  Ginny's familiar auburn head to be exact.

He felt a strange tightening of his stomach that he had not felt in years.  Gazing at Ginny moving around in the kitchen made him feel at ease.  She looked the same to him as she had before the war.  She had the same small frame and lithe, athletic figure, the same pale skin with the same pale freckles spattered on her face, and her eyes… the same gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes that still beheld all their same brilliance.  If there was one thing that he was happy about in her absence, it was that she would never have to experience the horrors of war.  He fought harder in that time as if he were trying to save both her and her innocence.

"Harry?"

With the exception of Ginny's parents and Ron, Harry had felt her absence most acutely.  It had been many months that he had believed himself in love with the littlest Weasley.  That sentiment had kept him alive for the past year.  He had to, needed to stay alive for her.  And after this war was over and he made the world safe for her, he would tell her that he loved her.

"Harry!" 

Snapping out of his reverie, he looked up into the inquisitive eyes of the object of his musing.

"Sorry, Gin.  I'm just tired I guess."  He lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

She smiled understandingly at him.  "It's fine.  You must have had a busy day.  This should hold you up for a little while, until I can make you something decent to eat."  Confused, he looked down to notice a tray with a steaming cup of tea, a huge serving of shepherd's pie, and a helping of macaroni and cheese (an out-of-the-box American dish that she was beginning to master).

"I didn't know what you'd want so I just made the fast stuff," she said with a small sheepish smile.  He felt his heart skip a beat.  

He took the tray from her and sat it down on the table in front of him.  "It looks great really.  I'm starving."  He began to dig into the food; he wasn't lying when he said he was starving.

After a few minutes, Harry looked up at Ginny who was watching him with those searching brown eyes.  She was sitting in a large armchair opposite him.  She had one leg tucked beneath her and the other upright with her hands resting on her knee.  She really did look endearing.

He chuckled softly, "What?  Do I have something on my face?"

Ginny smiled and gave a small laugh.  "No, I was just wondering…" she trailed off before picking the subject up again.  "Not that it isn't nice to see another face, but why are you here, Harry?  Why is Draco Malfoy—of all the people in this entire world—sick and asleep on my couch in the middle of nowhere?"

Harry's smile faded from his face.  'Come on, who are you kidding?  You knew you were going to have to tell her sooner or later.  And it's Ginny, of course it's going to be sooner.'  He set his fork down and sat back uncomfortably in his chair.

"Okay.  Well, Voldemort is dead." he said softly, running a hand through his unruly hair before looking up into her shocked eyes.  "But let me start at the beginning.  It's kind of a long story." 

                                                                    *****

"After you came here," Harry began slowly, "the battles began to die down.  We suspected that he was planning something big, but intelligence was not able to figure out what.  All of our sources had been silent so all we could do is sit and wait.  After about three months we finally found out what he was up to.  Unfortunately it was too late."  

He paused for a moment to, what Ginny suspected, control his emotions.  "One night, Voldemort and his death eaters marched into Muggle London and began his "purge" of the city.  They began killing muggles left and right without a second thought.  By the time we arrived there he'd already killed hundreds.  By the time we drove them out two days later, the muggle death toll was in the thousands.  He killed so many… men, women, and children for no good reason at all."  His voice was shaking with anger.  Ginny almost got up to sit next to him, but he continued on with the tale.

"It took us over two months to recover and rebuild from that.  Wizards don't realize how connected and alike we are to muggles until something senseless like this happens.  Usually, we dismiss it to muggle stupidity, but this time it was our fault and we couldn't save them from us," his voice was eerily calm, and it caused Ginny to shiver.

"This was really the low point of the war.  With our failing intelligence, we were on the defensive only able to defend ourselves from attack.  We were starting to get desperate.  It was about six months ago that Draco Malfoy showed up at headquarters.  He knew our intelligence was becoming unsuccessful and he volunteered to go undercover and infiltrate the Death Eaters."  Ginny blinked, stunned.  That was completely unlike Malfoy.  The last she heard, he had rebelled against his father and there had been reports that he had fled the country.

Harry continued on, "It really was a blessing.  This was the kind of in we had been waiting for but we couldn't help but wonder how Malfoy could pull this off.  We figured that Draco was on the outs with his father and the Death Eater's and had left for America or somewhere.  But that's when we found out that Draco had killed his father."  He paused letting it sink in.

"He left and we didn't hear from him for about a month.  Then one day somehow we got an owl from him.  We still don't know how he was able to send it without it getting intercepted.  The message was brief but we found out that he was able to take his father's place in Voldemort's inner circle.  He also said that he would try to send us information on a regular basis.  He was good on his word and sent us regular weekly reports that allowed us to resume offensive attacks for three months."  Harry reached forward and picked up his cup of tea, taking a gulp of the now cold liquid.

"One week, we didn't receive a report.   The next week came, and we didn't get one.  For an entire month we heard nothing from or about Malfoy.  We couldn't do anything but assume the worst: his cover had somehow been blown and he'd been killed.  Out of the blue, five weeks ago we get an owl from Malfoy.  He hadn't been discovered but something big was coming.  Voldemort was planning the biggest and probably the most decisive battle of the war: an attack on the Ministry and essentially the entire light side."

Ginny almost fell off the chair, so absorbed she was the story from the outside.  It was so strange hearing all of this.  This was her world, her whole life that he was talking about.  Her year of being in isolation had reduced her to the status of outsider and spectator.  

"When Voldemort attacked, we were ready for him.  It was, by far, the worst battle of the war.  But he and I finally faced each other.  And after so many years I finally got revenge for what he did to my parents, Cedric, your brothers, and Professor Dumbledore.  I killed him."  His voice began to tremble, causing Ginny's eyes to well up with tears.  She knew, even though he'd never told her, that he blamed himself for all their deaths, and that he felt responsible for the entire war (which when it came down to the facts, was partly true).  She stood up and sat down next to him, taking his hand in her own.  He looked at her with eyes full of thanks, surprise, and (she wasn't sure) adoration?  She found herself wondering how Ron was.  He hadn't even mentioned him or Hermione or any of the rest of her family for that matter.  She felt herself start to shake with worry.  

After they had sat in silence for a few minutes, she decided to bring it up.  She tried her hardest to keep her voice calm and asked, "Harry… what about my family?  How are they?"

His eyebrows quirked in realization that he had yet to address them.  He was obviously mentally kicking himself for waiting so long to bring that up, knowing that she was probably terrified wondering about them.  "Wow, I'm sorry.  I should have told you that first.  They're all fine.  They miss you terribly and they've written about a dozen letters to you."  He pulled a small stack of letters from a pocket inside his cloak and handed them to her.

Relieved she took them from him and gripped them tightly, almost assuring that they were real.  She saw Harry yawn and looked over at a clock on the wall.  It was nearly 11 o'clock.

"Hey, it's getting late," she said softly, standing up.  "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep.  I can hear the rest in the morning."

Harry stood up, stretching languidly.  "Thanks."  He followed her out of the room and into her bedroom.

"I only have one bedroom so you can take my bed and I can sleep on the floor," Ginny explained, folding back the bedclothes.

"Come on, Gin.  We can share the bed.  Please, I don't want to sleep alone tonight," he said softly and honestly.  "Hey, I promise I won't try anything," he added with a smirk.

Ginny didn't know how to turn him down.  She suspected that she'd always have a soft spot for those green eyes, even if she wasn't in love with him.  She sighed, resigned, and replied, "Fine, but it's only because there're spiders on the floor and I wouldn't be able to sleep all night."

Harry grinned, knowing he had won.  He began to take off his socks and shoes.  He removed his shirt, but luckily kept his trousers on.  Ginny grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, hoping she would look as unappealing as possible, and went into the bathroom to change.

When she emerged, he was already in bed with his eyes closed.  She turned off the lights in the room and walked over to the bed.  Timidly, she crawled into bed beside him and pulled up the covers.  She, in all her life, had never thought that sleeping with Harry Potter would be at all awkward, but that was all she felt at present.  

After a few minutes she began to relax.  Well, that was until he rolled over and put his arms around her, pulling her close to him.  

It was so dark that Ginny couldn't see the content smile that graced Harry's face.  It was also so dark that Harry couldn't see the look of utter terror on hers.

                                                                     *****

It was about 3 o'clock when Ginny woke up from, possibly, the worst night of sleep she had ever had.  Luckily, sometime during the night Harry had rolled over removing the detestable arm of his from around her waist.  She got out of bed, careful not to wake him, and crept into the living room.

Malfoy was sleeping peacefully on the couch, limbs spread out haphazardly.  If he weren't such a git she would have commented on how adorable he looked.  Scowling at the possibility of even thinking so, she grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and sat down on the love seat.  

She curled up under the blanket, eyelids heavy with exhaustion.  As she fell into sleep, she couldn't help but watch Malfoy and his beautiful face.  It really was a great thing to fall asleep to…

                                                                     *****

Author's Note:  Wow!  I can't believe I did it.  I apologize for the long background history thing but it needed to be said.  And I really didn't mean for there to be so much H/G.  I promise no more.  I promise to make haste with the D/G.  Review and it'll come sooner than you think.


End file.
